


Flatmates

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ





	Flatmates

As James slid down Teddy's body, leaving a trail of slow wet kisses, he wondered what was better. Being fucked by Teddy? Fucking Teddy? Or kissing Teddy? 

James pushed Teddy's legs up, spreading them wider. James leaned down and kissed Teddy one more time before entering him.

_Bloody hell_ , Teddy could kiss. Kissing Teddy was fucking amazing. Teddy kissed like a demon. Come to think of it, he fucked like one too.

The kiss lingered on James's lips as he slid into him, Teddy's heat enveloping his cock. 

What the hell was James thinking? Fucking Teddy was the best, definitely. 

*

James shivered with excitement as Teddy pressed chest to James's back. Teddy licked water droplets from James's shoulder as he slid his hand, grasping a bar of soap, to James's chest. 

Teddy rubbed the soap down the front of chest, moving it in small circles, slicking his chest, belly, and cock. Teddy let the bar slip out of his hands as he rubbed his thumb over James's nipple. James moaned, arching back against him. Teddy's slid his hand down to James's aching prick and stroked it back and forth. 

"Teddy, fuck…I," James gasped.

"Want me to fuck you?" Teddy growled. 

*

"Yes," James said, his voice sounding more pleading than he intended. 

A whispered incantation later Teddy had James pressed up against the tile, water beating down over them. James's cock rubbed between the cool shower wall and his stomach. The slickness from the soap was almost too much to get the proper amount of friction.

James spread his legs wider as Teddy slowly entered him. His thick cock stretching James that much more. James pushed back against him, wanting Teddy's cock to fill him completely, feel the burn in his entire body. Being fucked by Teddy…yeah that was the best.

*

 

Teddy's hair was still damp as James gripped it tight in his hands. Teddy sucked on James's bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

James loved kissing Teddy. Loved the way his lips could be soft and supple then suddenly his teeth tugging roughly at his lips—James hissed as Teddy's bit him. The deep rumble of a chuckle in Teddy's chest aroused James even more. 

He pushed Teddy roughly against the counter; he heard a cup of coffee spill behind Teddy. 

"You want it _again_ , Jamie?" Teddy said against his mouth, sounding amazed. 

"God, you're an incredible kisser."

*

"You're not so bad yourself," Teddy said pushing his thigh between James's legs, putting glorious pressure against his cock. 

"Fuck, Teddy, we can't," James said moving to suck on Teddy's ear. "She'll be here any minute." 

"Lets not stop then. 'Bout time I broke up with her." 

"Not like this, I don't need her and her dad ready to castrate the both of us," James said thinking of that famous Weasley temper. 

"Scared of your uncle?" Teddy teased. 

"You better believe it, you are too." Teddy laughed in agreement and moved to kiss James one more time before Victoire arrived. 

*

They reluctantly separated; Teddy threw off his coffee stained t-shirt and walked to his bedroom to get a clean one as James cleaned the spill. 

Teddy walked back in the kitchen pulling James's favorite grey jumper over his head. The glimpse of Teddy's stomach did nothing to damper James's arousal. 

The Floo roared to life announcing Victoire's arrival. James took deep steadying breaths and thought of disgusting thoughts, such as his parents having sex. 

"Look at you two lazy sods, standing around drinking coffee," she said by way of a greeting. 

"Sorry," James smiled sheepishly "Teddy kept me up late." 

*

"Talking about boring books, no doubt," she said ruffling James's hair. She then moved to give Teddy a peck; he offered her his cheek instead of his lips. 

"What is this?" Victoire said disdainfully, picking up Teddy's dirty shirt from a kitchen table. 

"Spilled some coffee," Teddy answered. 

"Messy, boring book talk, a little clumsy, bed always in tangles," Victoire huffed, "I don't know how you live with him, James." 

James took a sip of his coffee and dryly replied. "It really is hard to decide what's worst about him." Teddy, out of her view, gave James a winning grin.


End file.
